Vliegend Spaghettimonster
Het Vliegend Spaghettimonster is de god van een geloof dat het vliegend-spaghettimonsterisme heet en dat door Bobby Henderson is begonnen op het internet als parodie op het besluit van de regionale overheid Kansas om tijdens biologielessen naast de evolutieleer ook de theorie van het intelligent design te onderwijzen. Henderson stuurde een officiële brief naar de Kansas Board of Education waarin hij eiste dat in de klas aan het geloof in het Vliegende Spaghettimonster evenveel tijd zou worden besteed als aan de christelijke en andere scheppingsverhalen. Dit "geloof" is sindsdien een waar internetfenomeen geworden, met volgelingen die de woorden van hun "noedelige meester" preken als het enige ware geloof. Samenvatting van het geloof *Het heelal is geschapen door het Vliegend Spaghettimonster. *Al het bewijs voor evolutie is aangebracht door zijn Noedelige Aanhangsels. *Het uitverkoren kostuum voor zijn volgelingen is een volledig piratenpak. *Het broeikaseffect is een rechtstreeks gevolg van de afname van het aantal piraten sinds de 19e eeuw, een grafiek http://www.venganza.org/piratesarecool4.gif in de officiële brief van Henderson (vastgelegd in het Gospel), toont duidelijk het verband tussen beide zaken aan. Piraten worden dan ook als heilig gezien. *Bobby Henderson is de "profeet" van dit geloof. *De volgelingen noemen zich soms Pastafari (een woordspeling op rastafari) of Spagnost (woordspeling op agnost). Geloofsuitingen *Gebeden worden afgesloten met het woord Ramen in plaats van Amen. *Gelovigen dienen zich in piratenpakken te kleden. De acht "Liever-nieten" Men verhaalt dat op een berg door het Vliegend Spaghettimonster advies gegeven is aan Mosey, de eerste piraat gegeven in de vorm van tien stenen tabletten. Alleen heeft Mosey twee van de stenen tabletten laten vallen op de weg naar beneden. De lage morele standaard van Pastafari zijn te verklaren door de twee ontbrekende tabletten: * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... doet alsof je heiliger bent dan iemand anders wanneer je mijn noedelige goddelijkheid beschrijft. Als sommige mensen niet in me geloven dan is dat oké. Echt. Trouwens, dit gaat niet over hen, dus niet afdwalen. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... mijn bestaan gebruikt om mensen te onderdrukken, straffen, veroordelen of, je snapt het, je slecht te gedragen tegen anderen. Ik heb geen offers nodig en het begrip "zuiver" is bedoeld voor bronwater, niet mensen. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... mensen beoordeelt op hoe ze eruit zien, hoe ze zich kleden, hoe ze praten of hoe ze lopen, maar wees gewoon vriendelijk, oké? Oh, en laat dit eens doordringen: vrouw = persoon. Man = persoon. Samey = Samey. De één is niet beter dan de ander, tenzij we het over mode hebben en sorry, dat heb ik aan vrouwen gegeven en een paar mannen die toevallig het verschil weten tussen lila en violet. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... je gedraagt op een manier die aanstoot kan geven aan jezelf of je willige partner met de wettige leeftijd EN geestelijke volwassenheid. Voor wie daar problemen mee heeft:, ik geloof dat de uitdrukking is: "doe 't effe lekker met jezelf", tenzij je daar aanstoot aan neemt; in dat geval moet je maar eens de TV uitzetten en voor de verandering een ommetje maken. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... discussieert met gehersenspoelde, vooringenomen, akelige mensen op een lege maag. Eet eerst en maak dan gehakt van ze. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... kerken/moskeeën/tempels bouwt van multimiljoenen euro's voor mijn noedelige goedheid, wanneer het geld beter besteed kan worden aan: ** armoedebestrijding ** ziektebestrijding ** leven in vrede, liefhebben met passie en het goedkoper maken van breedbandkabel Ik mag dan een alleswetend complex wezen zijn, maar ik hou van de simpele dingen in het leven. Ik kan het weten, ik ben de Schepper. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... rondbazuint tegen anderen dat ik met je praat. Zo interessant ben je niet. Word volwassen. Ik vertel je net dat je je naasten lief moet hebben, dat was een hint. * Ik heb echt liever niet dat je... bij een ander dingen doet die je met jezelf wil laten geschieden, als je in bent voor dingen die te maken hebben met, eeh... veel glijmiddel, leer of vaseline. Als de andere persoon het wil (gelet op punt 4), ga ervoor, maak foto's en in Mike's naam, gebruik een condoom! Echt, het is maar rubber. Als ik had gewild dat het niet goed voelde had ik wel spikes toegevoegd, of zoiets. Het Enige Ware Monster Informatie afgeleid van het Flying Spaghetti Monster artikel in Uncyclopedia. Het Vliegende Spaghettimonster wordt over het algemeen afgebeeld als een hoop in de knoop geraakte spaghetti met twee oogstengels en twee gehaktballen. Plaatjes die de schepping van het heelal tonen, tonen over het algemeen het monster, een met bomen bezaaide berg en een dwerg (de laatste twee ogenschijnlijk geschapen door hem). Volgens de volgelingen is het monster samengesteld uit twee aparte, duidelijk verschillende onderdelen: *'De Grote Pastaër' **Het Vliegende: dit onderdeel van het Vliegend Spaghettimonster geeft het de mogelijkheid om te vliegen en om oneindig lange afstanden af te leggen in ondeelbare tijdseenheden. Dit onderdeel is onherleidbaar complex en kan niet tot verschillende componenten worden afgebroken. Dat doen zou de wraak van het Vliegende Spaghettimonster oproepen, als je dat zou kunnen doen, en dat kan niet. **Het Spaghettimonster: dit wordt over het algemeen erkend als het "lichaam" van het Vliegend Spaghettimonster en in tegenstelling tot "Het Vliegende" bestaat dit uit verscheidene kleinere onderdelen. Dit wordt de Kleine Pastaër genoemd. *'De Kleine Pastaër' **De Vleesera: dit is een symbool van zijn sterkte en zielskracht. Dit is de krachtbron van het Vliegende Spaghettimonster. **De Spaghettienen: ook bekend als de "Noedelige Aanhangsels"; hierdoor kan het Vliegende Spaghettimonster het heelal in zijn greep houden en zo alles en iedereen beïnvloeden. **De Sauson: dit is de sluier van het Vliegende Spaghettimonster; dit maakt hem ongezien, ontastbaar en ook almachtig. Voordelen van bekering ]] Volgelingen van het Vliegend Spaghettimonster geven de volgende voordelen voor bekering naar het Vliegende Spaghettimonsterisme: *Zoals de grote noedels die zij vereren, hebben de Vliegende Spaghettimonsteristen een slappe morele standaard. *Er zijn stripperfabrieken en biervulkanen in de hemel tot zover het oog reikt. *Een religieuze feestdag iedere vrijdag. *Vrijheid van religieuze plichten of beperkingen. Tegenstand Een concurrerende factie, gebaseerd op SPAM – Spaghetti & Pulsar Activating Meatballs (Spaghetti- & Pulsar-Activerende Gehaktballen) – heeft zich gevormd en roept op tot een heilige oorlog jegens de Vliegende Spaghettimonsteristen. SPAMation claimt dat het de Ware Brief aan de Kansas School Board heeft. SPAM, ook een parodie, geeft het volgende als zijn doel: :"Het doel is om te proberen de absurditeit die een evolutionist ervaart over te brengen wanneer men hoort dat Kansas School Board serieus overweegt Intelligent Design als een geldig wetenschappelijk alternatief te bieden jegens evolutieleer." De SPAM-website is een onderdeel van Yoism, dat zichzelf "'s werelds eerste opensourcereligie" noemt, en zij beweren ook de eerste serieuze religie te zijn met een gevoel voor humor. Zie ook * Russells theepot * Unintelligent Design * Invisible Pink Unicorn Externe links *Officiële website *Genoemd in New Scientist Magazine *SPAM: The Spaghetti & Pulsar Activating Meatballs }} Categorie:Fictief wezen Categorie:Humor Categorie:Internetfolklore Categorie:Religiekritiek Categorie:Atheïsme af:Vlieënde Spaghettimonster als:Fliegendes Spaghettimonster ar:وحش السباجيتي الطائر ast:Pastafarismu bar:Fliagands Spaghettimonsta br:Pastafariegezh ca:Pastafarisme co:Flying Spaghetti Monsterism cs:Létající špagetové monstrum da:Det Flyvende Spaghettimonster de:Fliegendes Spaghettimonster el:Ιπτάμενο μακαρονοτέρας en:Flying Spaghetti Monster eo:Fluganta Spagetmonstro es:Pastafarismo fa:هیولای اسپاگتی پرنده fi:Lentävä spagettihirviö fr:Pastafarisme gl:Pastafarismo he:מפלצת הספגטי המעופפת hu:Repülő Spagettiszörny id:Monster Spageti Terbang is:Kirkja hins fljúgandi spagettískrímslis it:Pastafarianesimo ja:空飛ぶスパゲッティ・モンスター教 ko:날아다니는 스파게티 괴물 la:Macaronoteras Volatile lb:Spaghettimonster, dat flitt lt:Skrajojantis Spageti Monstras no:Flygende spaghettimonster pl:Latający Potwór Spaghetti pt:Flying Spaghetti Monsterism ro:Monstrul Zburător de Spaghete ru:Летающий Макаронный Монстр simple:Flying Spaghetti Monster sk:Flying Spaghetti Monster sv:Det flygande spaghettimonstret th:ปีศาจสปาเกตตีลอยฟ้า tr:Pastafaryanizm uk:Літаючий локшинний монстр uz:Uchar Lagʻmon Jonivori zh:飞天面条神教